


El Cazador y la Reina de Hielo (The Hunter and the Ice Queen)

by Sam_Girl00



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Consensual, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Drunk Driving, F/M, Impala Sex, Porn with some plot, Sex, Spanish dirty talk, face fucking, i love this series too much probs, publicish sex, pussy eating, road handjob, slight BDSM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5167979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Girl00/pseuds/Sam_Girl00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in season 8, in between the trials and a few months after finding the bunker.</p><p>Dean's being Dean and looks to have someone help him with little Dean at the bar near the bunker. What he doesn't know is who he's going to find there and how she can help him out in more ways then one.</p><p>There's gonna be sex. quite a bit of good ol' Dean sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Turn The Page

A shot glass filled with his favorite liquor in the skeevy bar a couple miles from the bunker, and Dean was a happy camper. Ever since they got the keys to the bunker and have become Men of Letters or whatever, Dean had found this sketchy dive and have made it his second home. The hunter life was stressful and he needed his many routes of release, and he kept telling Sammy that this was the perfect place. Sam joined him once, but got freaked out by Grace, the glass eyed hooker who lived in the back with the owner Tommy, and hasn’t been back since. Dean didn’t mind, being around his younger brother, even at 30 instead of whiny 13, was still exhausting and he needed his nights to drink until he hurt and fuck anything that said yes. Tonight was the 5th day without anything but his hand and Busty Asian Beauties, and he was itching for a good time with a beautiful woman. At nearly 1 in the morning, nothing but locals had made their way to their respective seats. Dean was disappointed, taking shot number 9 of Jameson. 

“Quiet night for you, huh?” the bartender Tommy said as he poured him another shot. Since Dean was such a frequent customer, of course he made friends with the owner. Free food from the back that was nothing but grease and melted cheese, few extra shots, even drove him home to the trail of the bunker a few times when Sam wouldn’t answer. He was a cool dude, low key knew about the hunter life and gave him Intel on certain mini hunts nearby. 

“You’re telling me. It’s a Friday night, shouldn’t the local sororities be making their way to the bars to make terrible mistakes?”

“It’s thanksgiving break, they’re all back in their hometowns fucking their high school sweethearts and his friends,” Tommy said as he poured himself a shot and held it out to Dean. Dean raised his and clanked them together, his green eyes drooping slightly from the buzz in his blood. “To our future children. Let them be as pretty as their mothers and as sneaky as their fathers.”

Dean snorted but downed his shot. “Here here.” Dean didn’t miss not celebrating the holidays, he only did it for Sam when they were younger because little guy needed happiness in whatever way Dean could provide it. But after he came back from hell, they avoided all kinds of holidays, even their birthdays, and just kept their nose to the ground on their task. He knew it was November, but didn’t realize how late in the year it had actually become. Thanksgiving always seem to bring out a lot of demon deals, and rugaroo’s for whatever reason. Now wasn’t the time to think about his work, he was half a bottle in and nothing was going to get accomplished if he kept trying. He stood up from the bar stool and made his way to the rusted jukebox in the corner. Resting against it was someone that almost stopped him in his tracks. How his radar didn’t go off with her entrance into the bar was beyond him, but his eyes moved slowly up her tall frame. Her legs were strong and fit into tight leather pants just right. Her hair was long and curled around the top of her breasts which were poking out respectfully in her white v neck, her leather jacket slung over the top of the jukebox. She had a beer bottle in her hand, her phone in the other as she casually leaned against the jukebox, face set in a cold frown. Dean smirked and walked up to the tall beautiful girl, shooting her his best smile.

“Hi, there.”

“How’s it going?” she said, a slight Spanish accent escaping from her pretty red mouth. Dean was having a hard time looking at just one place on this girl. In her black heeled boots, she was only a few inches shorter then him. He looked into her eyes and found them to be a sweet caramel, gentle around the edges but ice cold in her stare. 

“I’m Dean. You must be-“

“You’re next big mistake? You got that right.” She said, taking a swig of her beer and straightened up from the jukebox. At her full height, she looked Dean right in his eyes, smoldering her ice into his gut and twisting him into a blushing teenager. “Name’s Lizzie. I’m here in town for work and my boyfriend back in Philly just made me feel like shit and I’m real sad and need to be comforted. I take it your my prince charming that’s going to sweep me off my feet?” 

Dean was stunned. He’d been with and flirted with many confident women before, but this girl was something else. He swallowed hard, and softened his eyes. “I’m not much of a prince charming, darlin’. But I can sure as hell knock you off your feet.”

She scoffed, and stepped closer to him, their faces inches away from one another. “Good. Because I’m in need of some hot,” her hand ran slowly up his chest. “Raunchy,” her other hand gripped his hip tightly “Sex. For hours.” His arms instantly went around her waist and held her, green eyes wide and hips trying hard to not just buck up into her in the middle of the bar. She moved her mouth centimeters away from his, eyes dark and haunting with the sex appeal dripping from her words.

“Well then. I can take care of that.” Dean did his best to sound as confident as his dick felt, but the tightness in his pants and the pressure from Little Dean was making him spin. Her sweet smell alone was causing his heart to sing and soar all at the same time.

She smiled at him, and moved her mouth to his ear, blowing gently against it. “Really? Because, that guy over there that just ordered his 6th beer is a vampire whose nest I’ve been tracking for weeks now and if you knock me off my trail cause you want your dick sucked, you got another thing coming, Dean Winchester.”

He snapped his head up and looked at her, eyes wide and confused. “You know who I am, and you’re a hunter?”

She stepped away from him and gave a smirk before leaning back on the jukebox, looking back down at her phone. “You have bigger fish to fry, Winchester. So do I. so if you’ll excuse me.”

Dean straightened his jacket and leaned against the other side of the jukebox, lips jutted out in a pout. “Your fish that needs to be fried is the preacher of this town, Father White. He must be fresh turned because I and my brother, who I’m assuming you know as well unless you just know the sexy and talented Winchester, questioned him a few weeks ago about a pair of ghouls in his congregation. The beer drinking is new, probably happened when he turned.”

“I don’t need your help.” She said while rolling her eyes. “You could be useful and go buy me a beer, though. And watch what a hunter who doesn’t fall for demons tricks get shit done.”

“Really? Because if you didn’t you wouldn’t like to know that he’s got a wife and 3 kids, oldest boy is 26, probably was the one who turned him and used the rest of his family as the blood bank down in the crypt of the church with whoever let them turn them into vamps as well. And 1 on 7 sounds like something you’re used to doing in your free time, but vamps are kinky sons of bitches and you might need my help.”

“How do you know any of this? You weren’t on this case.” Somehow her voice and demeanor had gone icier, which only made Dean chuckle at the fact that this Ice Queen had now given him the giant case of the blue balls.

“Well sweetheart, I’ve been doing this job for as long as you’ve been alive, seems like-“

“I’m 24, you ass.”

“Like I said.” He moved closer to her, and began whispering in her ear. “10 men in the congregation have been regulars in this bar ever since I’ve been coming here. For the past weeks each of them had slowly stopped coming. one by one. This is the first night in weeks where 6 of them have come back,” he pointed discretely at all 6 of them “and brought Father White with them. They’ve been eyeing the plumper customers, because their blood is filled with more fat and taste better. I was assuming more ghouls since that’s what we were dealing with the first time, but thanks for letting me know about the vamps. Glad you could be a great help.”

She was back to glaring icicles into him, mouth set in a frown. “I didn’t ask for your help, Winchester. Nor did I want you to help me.”

Dean hit a few buttons on the jukebox, the blasting saxophone solo at the beginning of his favorite Bob Segar came through the loud speakers of the bar. “Turn the Page, sweetheart. Oh, and by the way,” he turned to face her, coat jacket opened to show his hacking knife to her. “I always use protection.” With a wink, he walked back to his seat at the bar, and took the shot Tommy had waiting for him.

“Jesus, Dean. I thought you had that tall drink of water the minute you walked up to her.”

“Now’s not the time to discuss the Ice Queen back there. Tommy, you gotta close down the bar.”

“What? No, I have 2 more hours to stay open. I got kids to feed.”

Dean looked up at him through his lashes, and whispered to him quietly. “You have 7 vampires in here. 1 of them happens to be the father of your town’s congregation. I don’t think you want the entire town to hear about how some stranger and an Ice Queen hacked off a decent chunk of your congregation.” Tommy stood upright, glancing around his bar but nodded at Dean. He walked into the back to lock the escape door, then shut off the giant neon sign hanging over his bar.

“Sorry guys. Gotta close early tonight. Grace says Penny’s sick and I gotta move. I’ll make it up to yall tomorrow night.”

Grunts and groans from around the bar escaped the customer’s lips, while all the vamps stayed silent and sitting at their table. One by one, everyone began filing out, while Dean stayed seated with his back to the door. He heard clunking of boots behind him, then saw Lizzie sit down next to him. He took the last shot Tommy poured for him in his hands and slid it over to her, and she downed it. They waited patiently for all the vamps to move, all standing up at once and making their way to the door.

“You fellas might wanna stay put.” Lizzie said, turning around to face them, her beauty alone stopping everyone in their tracks. Dean kept his back to them, his hand in his jacket wrapped around the handle of his knife. She stood up and sauntered over, heads and shoulders above most of them. She walked up to Father White, the sound of his teeth coming in echoing through the bar. “Forgive me father,” she whispered, ripping her knife from the back of her jeans and taking his head off in one swing. “For I’ve sinned.”

Growls from the rest of the vamps sent Dean spinning out of his chair, only to be slammed against the bar by Tommy, his teeth jutting out from his smirk. He had Dean’s hands pinned against the bar, crunching his wrist. Dean yelled back and let go of his knife, while Tommy head butted him, breaking his nose. 

“Stupid, stupid Winchester,” he said, making a lunge for his throat which Dean dodged easily. “Took you long enough. I’d been turning these sons of bitches for weeks now. Right under your nose.” Another lunge and he managed to get a small bite at Dean’s neck. Tommy was a 6’6 wall, and Dean’s knife had skidded 2 bar stools away. “It took a Sofia Vergara wannabe to deny your whiskey dick to even notice there were vamps near you.” Dean made mental notes of his points of leverage, trying to see around Tommy’s giant frame at how Ice Queen was doing, but could only see copious amounts of blood on the floor. “Now I get to turn you into a vamp again. Right after everyone back in the nest gets a taste of tainted Winchester blood. Alpha will be so proud of me.” Tommy hissed and bared his teeth at him, which finally gave Dean the leverage he needed. He head-butted his open mouth, then kneed him as hard as he could in the crotch. Spinning out of his reach and diving for his knife, he heard one more growl and then the sound of knife searing through flesh. He looked back just in time to see Tommy’s head bounce across the floor, falling next to one of the other fallen vamps. Dean stared at his dead eyes for a few moments, before looking up to see Lizzie breathing heavy and covered in blood.

“The words your looking for is thank you,” she said as she threw her knife on the bar and reached over to grab a bottle of tequila. Dean looked around the rest of the bar to find all the other vamps beheaded and lying in a pile on the floor.

“You took down all of them?”

“Yeah, you looked like you were having a difficult time, otherwise I was gonna let you kill at least one.” She took a swig from the bottle and hissed, holding out her hand to Dean. He stood up, but didn’t look away from her. She took another swig from the bottle and looked at him, the ice in her eyes thawed slightly, adrenaline and alcohol pumping through her body.

“How long have you been hunting? And where did you learn to do that?”

She smirked at him, setting the bottle down and moving closer. “You really wanna ask me this question, or do you want to take me into the back of your steal horse and have your way with me?”

He ran his eyes up her entire body, stopping at her beautiful eyes. “You fucking with me, Ice Queen? Because I don’t let girls with your mouth get off without being punished.”

She held the tequila bottle to his lips and he took a long sip from it, the fire stinging his throat and settling in the pit of his stomach. “Why don’t you find out, Cazador.” 

He looked into her cold eyes to find them hooded with arousal. He took the tequila bottle from her hands, took another swig but kept it in his mouth. She looked at him as he put her face in his hands, smirking at his glowing green eyes. He pressed his lips to hers softly, and she opened them willingly, letting him drip the tequila into hers. His tongue ran over her bottom lip as she swallowed, a hiss escaping her. He pulled away, running his thumb over her bottom lip, taking some of the tequila that didn’t make it in.

“Hmm,” he said, pushing his thumb into her mouth, letting her suck on it. Her hands moved to the inside of his jacket, nails digging into his sides as her caramel eyes didn’t move from his green. She dug her teeth into his thumb softly, before letting it slide out of her mouth with an audible pop.

Unable to take the tension any longer, Dean grabbed her face again and kissed her hard. She breathed a moan into his mouth, jumping into his arms and wrapping her long legs around his waist. For her height and strength she didn’t weigh much, and Dean was able to carry her across the bar and out the door, one arm wrapped around the back of her neck holding it to his while the other was under her ass. He set her down long enough to open up his Baby’s door, a soft growl coming from her as her hands trailed the front of his pants while she waited. Once he opened the door, Lizzie pushed him in and flipped him over, climbing on top of him. She pressed her body down on his, kissing him from the base of his throat up to his lips. He shoved off her leather jacket, sliding his hands up underneath her V-neck, feeling the taunt strong muscles in her stomach. She pulled her mouth away from his and sat up as best she could, pulling him with her. She ripped open his flannel underneath his jacket, his thick strong build was warm against her cold, wandering fingers.

“Usted es un hombre tan fuerte,” she whispered against his lips, before enveloping his mouth with hers again. He moaned softly, brushing the hair out of her face before sliding off both his jacket and flannel. 

“Oh, sweetheart if you keep talking like that I’m gonna have to just make love to you instead of fucking your brains out,” he spoke with a husky tone. He helped her out of her t-shirt, moving down to her boots and pants and unbuttoning them slowly. He positioned her with her back leaning against the door, him on his knees as he peeled her pants off, no underwear underneath.

“Fuck me, you perfect Ice Queen,” he whispered, helping her pull her bra off and nearly ripped off his pants.

“cogerme como si tu vida dependiera de ello, Cazador,” she said, and his head swam from the arousal. He slung her long legs over his shoulders and ducked his head down to kiss her, trailing the kisses down her body, stopping along the way to suck at her nipples, take sweet bites at her ribs and belly button, trailing his tongue over her firm stomach. She was soaking wet and waiting for his mouth to find her lips, and she bucked up into him once he finally reached her. His mouth didn’t leave her plump lips as he sucked and flicked his tongue over every inch of her. Her moans were getting progressively louder, arching her back up into him. She kept whispering sweet nothings in her native tongue, and he was beyond thankful that he took of his pants earlier. He was rock hard, and her sweet Spanish accent was radiating straight to his cock. He pulled his face away from her lips and watched as she groaned and begged for him to not stop. He moved back up to her mouth and kissed her softly, taking a handful of her breasts as he grinded into her. Her breath was slowing and her eyes were smoldering.

“Didn’t know the Ice Queen was gonna be so sensitive,” he whispered on her lips. She took his bottom lip in her teeth and bit just hard enough and pulled. She pushed him back, him now sitting against his door. Ass in the air, she crawled up to his cock and took it in her hand. She just held it, her firm grip enough to get Dean to shut his mouth.

“Qué quieres que te la chupe su pene?” Dean tried to buck up into her fist, but she wasn’t moving an inch. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“Yes, please.” Dean had no idea what she had said, but it sounded way to sexy to say no to. 

She smirked, and gave a quick tug, then stopped again. He groaned and tried to buck again, the smallest amount of friction was causing the fire within him to burn hotter.

“Beg for it, mi Cazador. In Spanish,” she took the head of his cock in her mouth and sucked once, before pulling away. She watched as he squirmed and groaned again, dying for just the smallest amount of touch or pressure.

“por favor, mi… uh,” shit. You’d think the amount of casa erotica’s he’d seen he could come up with something sexy in Spanish.

“mi Reyna de hielo,” she suggested, before taking another long suck from just the head of his cock.

“fuckkkk si, mi reyna de hielo,” he tried to repeat it back as sexy as she did, but of course it just sounded like an idiot white boy begging to be fucked.

“mmmm,” she hummed, before swallowing his cock down, sucking it just the way he liked. She pumped her fist along with it, sliding up and down his shaft. His leg was propped up on the back of the front seat, his toes curling as her tongue licked long stripes up his cock. His stomach was tightening, and he wanted to finish this the right way.

“Lemme make love to you, mi Reyna,” he whispered, which caused her hooded eyes to flick to his. She smiled, taking his cock in all at once and holding it there for a while. He tipped his head back and groaned, instantly holding her head down as his cock brushed the back of her throat. She pinched his leg and he moved his hand, letting her come up for air, gasping for breath but smirking darkly up at him. His hand wrapped around the back of her neck as he pulled her to his mouth, ignoring the sweet taste of his pre come on her lips. As they lazily made out, he reached into his jean pocket and pulled out the condom, which she took from him and slid it on with ease. He pushed to tip them over and have him on top, but she pushed back and tipped them the other way. 

“quiero hacer el amor contigo, mi cazador.”

“I don’t have any idea what you said, sweetheart, but I agree wholeheartedly,” he smirked and she kissed his mouth. She positioned themselves perfectly, before sliding down onto his cock slowly. She was tight enough so make him almost cum immediately, as he forced his body to stay as still as possible. He looked into her caramel eyes, hers never leaving his lips as she moaned with every inch she slid into her. He had one of his hands wrapped tightly around the top of her thigh, squeezing tightly. The other hand was holding the back of her neck, thumb pressed right under her ear. Once all of him was inside her, she let out the sweetest moan Dean had ever heard. He pulled her mouth to his and kissed her passionately.

“Mi Reyna,” he whispered on her lips, which caused another moan to escape her. She began to slowly grind against him, sliding her hips back and forth. She sat up and tossed her hair to the side, his hand moving from her neck to her other thigh as he watched her make stunning faces while she found the rhythm she wanted. His senses were on fire; every little sound that came from her mouth was sending pleasure in waves over his body. Her finger nails trailed down his chest, coming to rest on his flat stomach, giving her leverage to begin moving up and down the length of his cock. His fingers dug deeper into her thighs, moaning again and again. Her thighs began to shake and was unable to move as fast as she wanted to, so Dean wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her back down on his chest. He began thrusting in her hard and fast, matching the rhythm she had before. Their lips didn’t leave the others, as he kept pumping in and out of her. Her thighs continued to shake and the pressure was building in the pit of his stomach.

“I’m gonna cum, sweetheart,” he whispered as she tugged on his bottom lip with her teeth. She let out that sweet moan again as she tried to say something, but 3 more pumps and both of them were losing themselves over one another. Dean didn’t slow down as both of their orgasms swept over them, moans and grunts and kisses erupting in every which way. As he was finishing, he slowed his thrusts, letting her aftershocks take her over. Their hearts were lined up together as Lizzie laid on his chest, not moving but her breathing and her lips on Dean’s. His hand was running up and down her back, drawing circles on her soft skin. He reached down and slowly slid out of her, taking off the condom and chunking it out the cracked window.

“I’m assuming everything you said to me in Spanish was something highly offensive,” he said, moving his mouth away from hers to look deeply into her eyes. They had turned into liquid pools of passion and light, the ice melted away hours ago.

“no no no, mi cazador. Nothing but lovely things. Promise.” She laid her head back down on his chest and just listened to his heart beat. 

“As much as I don’t believe you, you were too good to argue with.” He kissed the top of her hair. “Although, I do have a few questions for you, Ice Queen.”

She kissed his chest. “Go for it.”

“The questions about how long you’ve hunted and how you learned to take out 7 vampires on your own still stand.” 

She didn’t move her head from his chest, but dove into her life story without hesitation. “My dad was a hunter his whole life and brought me and my brothers and sister into the life as well. I’m the only one who still actively hunts, the rest of my family had settled down and only hunt when there’s immediate threats near them. The apocalypse year was a tough one for us, but somehow were all still in one piece. I was trained my whole life, each of my older siblings teaching me their specific favorite techniques. Hand to hand combat from my oldest brother, knife handling from my second oldest, and my sister taught me how to shoot a gun. My dad taught us all many different types of martial arts, my personal favorite being Karate. It’s just in my blood.”

“3rd question; how did you know it was me in the bar?”

“Conceded are we, mi cazador.” She said and took a nip at his neck.

“I’m just assuming you’re calling me a cat door, mi Reyna. Which I’m also assuming means my rain. Which makes no sense.”

She smacked his chest and laughed. “You’re so white. Cazador means hunter, and Reyna means Queen. Reyna de hielo means ice queen, this new nickname you’ve given me for whatever reason.”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“Back when the apocalypse was raging and heaven and hell were both on fire, my mother got possessed. We knew how to exorcise her so that wasn’t the issue. But the entire time the demon was in our devil’s trap, all she could talk about was the Winchester’s. How the youngest one was the boy king for letting Lucifer out of his cage. I was angry at first and did my research on you too. Impressive resume, by the way. But once I realized the good that you had done in the world I resisted the urge to hunt you guys down and get some answers. Then the leviathans got lose and I was itching to find you guys again. But then I heard about your father Bobby and decided against it as well. This was honestly just a coincidence us crossing paths here. I just knew it was you from those lips and those eyes. No one real actually has lips like yours.”

He chuckled and she listened to the soft rumble in his chest. “What a lucky fucking coincidence, Ice Queen.” She looked back up at him, and smiled, dipping her head back to kiss him again. 

“Where the hell did Ice Queen come from?” she asked after quite a bit of silence, planting kisses on his plump lips over and over again. He ran his hand through her hair and laughed against her mouth.

“In the bar when I was talking to you, your eyes were so cold I felt like they were shooting icicles at me. You were frosty. Now that I knew what you’re end game was, turns out your ice is you focusing on the task at hand.”

She kissed him a few more times, never getting enough of his taste.

“Speaking of the bar.” She stopped and motioned to it with her finger. There’s 8 dead bodies in there, and sooner or later someone’s going to be looking for one of the vamps.”

Dean looked down at her and kissed her again. “I have an idea.” He sat them up and looked around for all their clothes, sliding them on and then exiting his Baby. He grabbed her hand and walked them back into the bar. He walked around to the back and brought out a giant case of bud light bottles.

“Really? You’re going cheap beer? I was thinking we’d grab all the tequila and go for round two.”

He smirked at her before kissing her again, taking the bottle and throwing it on the ground. Taking the whole case and chunking the bottles every which way. “Were’ gonna light this baby up, Mi Reyna.” Her stomach flipped when he used those words and she ran behind the bar and grabbed the cheapest and most disgusting liquors, before pouring them all over the bar. She stomped around in her boots, putting on a bit of a show for Dean, and even taking the opportunity to pour some of his favorite Jameson on her chest. He walked up to her with hooded eyes and bent to lick her chest clean. She kept pouring small splashes against her chest and Dean kept lapping at them. Dean took the bottle from her and threw it against a wall, taking her mouth back into his again. 

“I need to have my way with you in a true bed. Where I can plow you until you forget how to speak English.”

She growled into his mouth and took the lighter from his hand and flicked it open.

“Turn the Page, baby.”

In the rearview of the Impala, Lizzie watched as the bar went up into flames. Dean had his strong hand planted to her thigh, sober enough to get them back to the bunker, where their night was just beginning as the sun began to peak over the hills of his new home.


	2. Sunspot Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More sex! And Plot! Yay!

Pulling up into the drive of the bunker, Dean was way too relaxed. The entire time they’d be driving, Lizzie’s hands didn’t leave his cock. He was rock hard, and wanted to devour her again right where she sat. Her glimmering eyes were admiring the scenery around the bunker, giving his cock another tug and squeeze. His head was spinning but he somehow managed to get the impala into the garage of the bunker.

“This place is insane! When was it built? Did you have any spirits when you first inhabited it? What about-“Lizzie’s questions would stop as she continued to stroke his cock gently. He turned off the car as the garage door clicked behind them. 

“Mi Reyna, if you don’t stop tugging on my cock like that, I’m gonna have to throw you in the backseat and fuck you again.”

“You say that like it’s a threat,” she whispered, quickening her pace on his cock. Her hand was slick with his pre cum, and her pussy was already tingling for more. She had taken her pants off again when they had gotten back in the car from burning down the bar, and the friction from the seat alone was leaving her aching for Dean’s cock again. She leaned in closer to him, licking her lips in anticipation. “I think you want to fuck me in every room in this bunker. Every bathroom, every study room, even in your dungeon.”

“How’d you know I had a dungeon, Reyna?”

“You’re a kinky son of a bitch. I can tell,” she leaned in further and kissed him softly. He laced his fingers into the back of her hair and kissed her harder, pulling her hand away from his cock and putting her up onto his lap. She pressed herself against him as tight as she could, but her back pressed against the horn and Baby blared through the giant empty garage. They broke their kiss and laughed, leaving their foreheads pressed together. The horn continued to blare as they lazily kissed one another, dean taking his time in taking her shirt off again. He was still fully clothed, her bare body on display for him to touch and taste and take as his. He opened up his door and moved them sideways, getting Lizzie off the horn. She hopped off his lap and began running to the far end of the garage.

“The fuck you doin? The dungeon’s that way.”

“You wanna tie me up, you gotta catch me first,” she said, eyes full of fire and excitement. He raised his eyebrow to her as she stood behind the car closest to the door. He took one step and she took another. He took a small run towards her and she flung the door open and ran right through it. Laughing, he broke out into a dead sprint after her. Once in the bunker, she listened to the pattering of her feet and her laughter to locate where she'd gone. He turned the corner at the top of the stairs to see her jump the last 4 steps and sprint into the library. She turned and looked up at him, a wide smile on her face. Her bare breasts rising and falling from the quick sprint, body slightly glistening.

“chico blanco no será capaz de cogerme . pobre bebé,” She yelled from below. Dean walked to the balcony of the upper level and just watched her, taking in her body. She was standing with her hands on her hips with a wicked smile plastered to her face. Her long toned legs were calling his name. He wanted to wrap them around him or prop them up on his shoulders again. She turned around and walked around the library, swinging her hips to the music in her head. Her ass was perky handfuls of muscle, begging to be spanked. Dean hadn’t zipped his pants back up since they left the car, and he let them fall where he stood. His cock was in his hand as he moved slowly down the stairs. She had turned and watched him, eyes hungry from the sight of his cock again.

“Did the ice queen forget that she’s messing with the best hunter in the world?” Lizzie hadn’t moved from in between the tables in the library as Dean had made his way down the stairs and into the doorway. Her nipples were hard and excited, matching the look in her eyes.

“Because, no matter where you go,” Dean’s voice was low and husky, his hard cock still in his hand as he took a few more steps closer to her.

“I will always,” he was inches away from her face, her body trembling softly. Her eyes didn’t leave his as he stopped in front of her. She pressed her body against him, an audible gasp escaping him. She saw the fire in his eyes and cocked a smirk at him, waiting for him to finish. 

“Find you.” He reached to grab onto her face to kiss her, but the next thing he knew he was on the ground and was staring at the ceiling. He didn’t even see her move, but she had used the chair closest to her and jumped on it to get the leverage to jump on his shoulders. She took him down with her legs, but held his head enough as he landed on the ground to prevent any pain. She smiled down at his dumbstruck face as she stood over her hunter, her dripping pussy directly above his face. He licked his lips in hunger, and she she wiggled her hips in excitement.

“Just cause you find me doesn’t mean you’re going to catch me,” she made a move to run away, but the back of her knees went out and she immediately fell to her knees. Dean wrapped his arms tightly around her legs to keep them open, scooting her back so he can devour her soaked pussy. She let out a euphoric moan as his mouth began to work wonders against her lips and clit. His arms were strong and held her tightly to his face, while he lapped at the sweetness that was spilling from her.

“mierda, mi cazador…” she moaned and arched her back up. His tongue was flicking against her hard and fast, taking large and ravishing licks from her pussy. Her wetness was dribbling down his chin, his scruff tickling her thighs as he buried his face deeper within her. “la lengue es incredible no se detienen,” she moaned again and he growled into her, sticking his tongue into her pussy and licking against the walls. His nose pressed against her clit, wiggling his head to vibrate her and giving her more stimulation. Lizzie arched her back up higher and continued to moan loudly, her legs shaking under his strong hands. The burn in her stomach was growing, and she grinded into his face, finding her favorite spot and moaning his name over and over again. His tongue was relentless, flicking and moving in all the right ways. He dug his fingers into the back of her thighs harder, trying to keep her still enough to let his tongue do the work. Her breath was hitching and he could tell by the trembling in her legs that she was getting close to losing herself all over his face. He kept the steady pace of flicks and licks, moaning hungrily into her pussy.

Then she let out a blood curdling scream and rolled off of him in one swift motion. Dean sat up immediately and reached for her, but then heard the padding of footsteps and the cocking of a gun. He turned to the doorway to his hallway and saw Sam with his gun, pointing directly at Lizzie.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa Sammy!” Dean yelled as he got back on his feet. Lizzie had scurried behind the blue felt chair in the corner, unable to stand due to the numbness in her legs.

“Dean, what the hell? Who is she and why is she here?”

“Why are you aiming a gun at her?!”

“Why is your cock out!?”

“That’s what happens when you have sex, Sammy. You actually have to take it out of the sock and put it in a woman.”

“No shit, Dean, but who is that?”

“Oh, Sammy,” Lizzie called as she stood up from the chair. Sam had dropped his gun, and luckily Dean’s flannel was long enough that it covered most of his hardness from his little brother. She had just enough tequila surging in her veins to give her the confidence to saunter up to both the boys, body bare and still weak in the knees from Dean’s mouth. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you,” she said with sex dripping in her tone. His eyes were wide and not leaving hers, an embarrassed pink hue risen to his cheeks. “But I don’t appreciate being rudely interrupted from my potential orgasm. So if you don’t mind, I and your brother are going to go finish up in his bedroom. I’m a hunter as well and have known all about you for a while. I’m no demon or shapeshifter or werewolf, don’t worry. We’ll explain everything to you tomorrow over breakfast. Okay?” he nodded his head slowly, moving his eyes to Dean’s for validation. Dean shot him a cheeky grin, before covering her up as best he could with just his body. They left Sam dumbfounded in the library as Dean led her down the hallways into his bedroom. 

“Babe, the last time I saw Sammy make that face a gynn nearly killed him,” she flashed him a grin and took a nip at his neck. 

“Usted es mucho mas caliente que su hermano, cazador,” she whispered and he growled back at her. Before they got into his room, he pushed her roughly against the wall, green eyes blown and a wicked smile on his face. He had his knee pressed against her pussy to keep her legs apart, and she groaned softly from the sensitiveness of her clit. She wanted to grind herself into it, finding release from her long lost orgasm from before, but he held her hip firmly against the wall.

“I know hermano means brother, mi reyna,” he whispered, leaning into to suck on her earlobe. She closed her eyes and shook her hips slightly, getting the smallest amount of friction to quench the fire in her stomach. “You talking about how you want to fuck my brother?” he asked, trailing down her jaw line and to her neck. All she could do was moan and shake her head, but Dean wasn’t convinced. “Speak for me, reyna.”

“No, yo solo quiero follarte, mi cazador. Yo solo,”

“Mmmhmm. Just what I thought,” he moved his mouth from her face and looked at her. She was smirking, continuing to softly hump his knee. He put both his hands on her hips and threw her over his shoulder, causing her to squeal with excitement. He kicked open the door to his bedroom the quickly shut and locked it behind him. She squirmed slightly in his arms and giggled as he took the few short steps to his bed. He threw her on the bed and climbed on top of her immediately. Her brown eyes were wide and excited, Dean’s face inches from hers.

“You want to fuck my brother as Han Solo. I get it. He’s a swash buckling kind of guy,” he growled and she giggled up at him. His dick was pressed against her stomach, and she reached to grab onto it. He grabbed onto her wrist and put it above her head, his voice low in his throat. “But I saw you first. I get dibs.” He grabbed her other wrist and pinned both of them to the back of the headboard, where some of his suit ties were wrapped around the rungs. He looked down at her to make sure she was still okay, her face turned up in an excited smile. He took the opportunity to tie her wrists to two different ties just above her head, giving her enough slack so that it wasn’t painful for her. 

“Now, if you want me to stop with anything I’m doing, what are you gonna say to get my attention?”

She thought for a second, tugging on her restraints to see how much leverage she got. He bent and kissed her softly, taking a nip out of her bottom lip.

“Shadowfax,” she said and his grin got even bigger.

“A nerd as well as an ice queen. God quit being so perfect, mi reyna.” he kissed her again, this time harder than the last. Her skin was on fire, buzzing from the inability to move as she pleased. 

“Now, since you said things about wanting to fuck my brother to my face-,”

“I didn’t! I said,” she was quieted by a spank on her thigh. Nothing painful, but a loud enough pop to cause her to shut up.

“We’re playing by my rules, Ice Queen. And you will only speak when I ask you a question, and you will end every sentence with either cazador, sir, or my name. understood?”

“Si, cazador,” she said, unable to hide the excited smile from her lips.

“Good girl,” he whispered, bending to kiss her mouth. His hands trailed up and down her body, tweaking her nipples, finding certain spots on her body that made her shiver or moan louder. Finally he moved his hand back to her dripping pussy. She was still super sensitive, moaning and arching up with just the tiniest brush of his fingertips.

“Do you want my mouth back on your sweet pussy, baby?” he asked, pulling his mouth away from hers and looking down at her. 

“Si, Cazador.”

“Welp. I think your pussy has had plenty attention for the day,” Dean said, pulling his hand away from her. She arched back up and groaned with the loss of the touch, eyes wide and breath hitched. “At least, from my hands and mouth, anyway.” Dean got off the bed and took off the rest of his flannel, wrapping the arms of the flannel around both her ankles and pulled them together. He reached into his nightstand and pulled out a bullet vibrator. Her legs shut and the flannel tight around her ankles, he moved the vibrator between her legs and turning it on. She moaned and closed her eyes, the vibrator on the lowest setting, unable to give her any sort of release she was looking for. Lizzie watched as Dean’s hand lazily stroked his cock. “Do you like how that feels, reyna?”

“Si, cazador.” She slowly rocked her hips into the vibrator, trying to get a little bit more friction to get her off. Dean put his hand on her leg and held her still, shaking his head. 

“None of that, my queen. I am going to be the one that gets you off. This cock, is going to make you cum so hard,” his words were like velvet, sending shivers all over her skin. “You don’t get to cum until I’m inside you, understand?”

“Yes, Dean.”

“No more Spanish? That’s disappointing, babe,” he pinched her nipple and she moaned loudly. Holding onto her, he pulled ever so slightly, the stinging sensation making her arch into his hand. 

“Si, Si mi cazador si,” she breathed out, and he smiled. He didn’t let go of her nipple, but stood there and stroked his cock and just watched her.

“That’s a good girl. That’s my ice queen. Look at you, all tied up and worked up. Just for me.” He finally let go of her nipple, the release and sudden return of blood to the tip sent her head spinning. The dull vibration on her clit was enough stimulation to keep her at the peak of excitement. “You want my cock, don’t you?”

“Si, cazador.” She had been tied up and been in situation like this, but Dean had a way with his words that made her feel like she could fly. His green eyes were so kind yet so fiery, just as excited as she was. But capable of doing anything he could ever want. And that thought made her squirm even more.

“I think you need to taste my cock. It’s been hard for you for far too long. It needs to be sucked by an ice queen,” he stood up on the bed and lowered his cock to her mouth. He was thick and long, already wet from the amount of pre cum she had caused him. She flicked her eyes to his, waiting for his command. She knew her role, and she was willing to play it as far as Dean wanted to go.

“Open that perfect mouth for me, baby.” She obliged and opened her mouth eagerly for his cock. He slid the first few inches into her mouth, and her lips wrapped around it. Sucking on it and trying her best to bob her head, but her restraints only allowed her the slightest amount of movement. Dean began to growl, as he watched Lizzie take in his cock slowly. Her eyes didn’t leave his, as her tongue swirled around the head of his cock, sucking it beautifully. 

“God, mi reyna. You’re perfect. My perfect Spanish ice queen.”

He kept muttering your perfect over and over as he slid himself further into her mouth. He wasn’t the largest guy in the world, but he knew that he was testing her limits when she choked a bit on his cock. He smiled at her as she didn’t pull away, but took what he had given her and continued to suck on it. She found the vein that ran up the underside of his cock and flicked her tongue against it, and he nearly fell over from the pleasure. She moaned with him as the look in his eyes grew darker, the buzz from her clit causing her legs and hips to shake involuntarily. She was on the edge of being on the edge, and her whines of protest were sending chills up and down Dean's spine. But her mouth wasn’t stopping. Dean began rocking his hips into her, hitting the back of his throat with the head of his cock. The gags and sputters from her were intoxicating, and he threaded his hands in her hair to hold her in place. He pulled himself all the way out before straddling her. He kissed her softly, letting her catch her breath. 

“Since your mouth will be occupied, and I want to see how far I can test you,” he wrapped her hands around the rung of the headboard and kissed her wrists. “Let go of the bars and I’ll stop. Understand, mi reyna?”

She smiled and puckered her lips for him to kiss her again, and he couldn’t resist her taste. “Si, mi cazador,” she whispered against his lips. With a smile, he stood back up and lined his cock up with her plump lips, mouth open and ready. He tapped her wrists and she tightened her grip on the rungs. Slowly he began to slide himself into her mouth, sighing as he watched her mouth wrap around him. Immediately he began rocking into her, taking her whole mouth and throat into account as he fucked her face. Her eyes were shut and she sputtered and gagged, but her knuckles were white from the gripping of the rungs. He pulled out and gave her a moment to breathe, tears running down her eyes. 

“You beautiful perfect mouth. God Lizzie baby you are killing me here,” he said as he bent and kissed her tears away. 

“Mas por favor, mi cazador. Me gustaria recibir mas, por favor,” she said through sputters and gasps. She opened her mouth again and looked deeply into his eyes, her body trembling from the arousal she’s been given. She had soaked through the sheets and the bullet vibrator wasn’t letting up. His cock was delightful, and the faces and noises he was making was enough to get her off.

“Oh baby I want to fuck you. God I can’t take it anymore,” Dean jumped from the bed and grabbed a condom from the bedside table. he undid the flannel from her ankles and yanked away the bullet vibrator and she cried out from the loss of sensation. He climbed back on top of her, kissing his way from her thighs to her stomach to her breasts and to her mouth. He pressed himself against her in every place he could touch, sparking the fire that’d been growing within them. Their kisses were hungry, and Dean teased the both of them with just barely pressing his cock to her sensitive pussy. 

“You want to cum, don’t you baby?” he circled her center softly and she moaned louder. She remembered the command before and the inability for her to move her hips and she whined. He moved himself away from her and growled.

“Words, mi reyna. Or I’ll be very upset with not being able to cum inside you. And you won’t get to cum.”

She continued to gasp for breath, her head spinning from the denial of her orgasm again. “Si, mi cazador. Quiero correrme en su pene tan malo.”

“That’s my good girl,” he grinned and kissed her again. He moved himself back to her open pussy and slides himself into her. The sheer euphoria she felt almost made her fall off the edge, but the pace that Dean had set was trying for the both of them. He grunted as he finished sliding himself all the way into her, amazed at how well they fit together. Dean kissed Lizzie a few times resting inside of her, but both of them were so close to the edge and he couldn’t wait any longer. He sat himself up and hoisted her legs onto his shoulders. He moved within her at a strong and steady rhythm. Her moans and squeals of pleasure were echoing off the walls of his room, the pit of her stomach on fire and building quickly. Their eyes didn’t leave the others, as they watched the flames flicker behind both of them. 

“So good for me. Feel so right. God lizzie baby you are perfect.” Sweet nothings like that were exploding out of Dean’s mouth as he quickened his pace. She tugged on the ties and arched her back up, moaning and rocking into him. She was on the verge, so close and feeling things she’d never felt before. Dean was almost there too, squeezing her thighs and gaining more leverage to thrust into her as hard as he could. “Mi reyna, I’m gonna cum. Oh sweet fuck im gonna cum.”

“llegado para mi, mi cazador. Quiero correrme contigo. Por favor mi cazador.” She said through ragged breaths.

He kept the quick pace, his plump lips fallen open as he felt the same fire within Lizzie grow within him. With a giant growl and 5 more pumps and they were both losing themselves over each other. Lizzie arched forward and pulled tightly against the ties, crying out and shaking from the final release. Dean kept her legs propped up on his shoulders, but bent down to lock lips with her again, pumping the last bit of his orgasm around hers. They were both shaking with the aftershocks, lasting longer than normal from the denial of both their orgasms. After what seemed like hours, Dean pulled away from her mouth to look into her eyes, the fire smoldering behind them into copious amounts of euphoria. He brushed her sweaty hair away from her face and he smiled at her. She was still trying to catch her breath as he reached up and untied the ties from her wrists. Immediately she began touching him, grabbing onto his strong arms and pulling herself up into him. He pulled himself out of her and hissed at how sensitive they both were and tore the condom off and flung it in the trash. Repositioning them to have them facing one another, he placed light kisses to the entirety of her face as she caught her breath.

“Good lord, Dean,” she said with a smile. “I have never in my life felt that good before.”

“Never been tied up, I see.”

“No, I have. But you, you.” She stopped and looked into his face, studying it carefully. “You are something I’ve never even felt before. You’ve awoken something inside of me that I didn’t know I had.”

“Great, I didn’t know you’d be the type of girl that got fucked so good they’d ask for a wedding ring right after,” he said sarcastically. She punched his arm playfully as he kept kissing her face. His thumb was drawing circles into the crease of her hip as his green eyes were soft and droopy.

“Pedazo de mierda. Sabes a lo que me refiero.”

“I too would love some refried beans.”

“My little white boy. Hush. But am I alone here? Are you not feeling what I’m feeling? This, this connection or something?”

He stopped kissing her for a moment and looked deeply into her eyes. No ice to be found, but a soft blaze of caramel stared back at him. Her cheeks were flushed from the sex and his kisses, but her tone was matched by the fire on her skin.

“Lizzie, mi reyna, I don’t bring girls back with me like this. Ever. Back when all I had was my car and my brother, I always just fucked women in sleazy motel rooms or in the back of bars. But you, you beautiful queen, I want to wine and dine you. Treat you right. Give up the gig and sell my soul to be rich so I can buy us an island and leave the world behind.”

“Dean, you don’t have to do that! I’m in the business, the life. I get it. It’s rough as shit out there. The fact that you have your brother to lean on is something in and of itself. Adding another member to your hunters list is something every hunter can use. Myself included.”

Dean took her face in his hands and kissed her tenderly, their lips tasting together sweet and salty all at once. “You want to be a hunting fuck buddy?”

“Si, mi cazador,” she said with a wink and he smiled at her, the corners of his eyes crinkling ever so slightly. 

“No, seriously. Lizzie. I am so beyond on board with you coming on and joining me and Sam’s hunts. What you did back in the bar was convincing enough that you can handle yourself out in the field. You’re a giant asset,” he smacked her ass for emphasis, resulting in a shower of kisses from Lizzie. “I don’t want to let you out of my site, mi reyna.”

She blushed and smiled into him, planting one last kiss on his lips. “Estare aqui cuando despiertes. Ve a dormir, mi cazador.”

“Translate, baby.”

“I will be here when you wake up tomorrow. Go to sleep,” she said as she nuzzled into his neck. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in close, taking in the smell of her hair as she drifted off to sleep.

In the morning, Dean awoke to the running of water in his bedroom. Sitting up the bed to stretch, he groaned at the pounding in his head. He had gotten drunker than he thought last night. Whether it was on the actual alcohol or just Lizzie herself he didn’t know. He stood up from the bed and grabbed a pair of boxers and a t shirt, grabbing the perfect men of letters robe that was hanging in the closet that he instantly fell in love with when he first arrived. Giving Lizzie some alone time in the shower and wanting to impress her with a perfect Dean-made breakfast, he sauntered down to the kitchen where he found Sam on his laptop, cup of coffee in his hand.

“Morning, Sam.”

“Uh, huh,” he muttered, his eyes never leaving the computer screen. Dean poured himself a cup and sat down in the chair next to Sam, smiling from ear to ear.

“Stop looking at me like that.”

“Like what?!”

“Like you just got fucked by a random girl that you brought into our new secret base that couldn’t possibly been a trick or a setup from Crowley.”

Dean sighed and swigged down a decent amount of his coffee. “Look, Sam. You don’t think I’m THAT dumb to not back check her first?”

“I know you aren’t. But little Dean likes to think first sometimes, and she was a nice pair of legs that you were losing your mind over. I thought you were just drunk off your ass driving home and blaring the horn when you came in. then the next thing I hear is a sound that shouldn’t be coming out of your mouth and then squeals and thuds as if someone is attacking you. How was my first reaction to not automatically go for my gun and try and gank whatever is getting you?”

“You’re right, and I appreciate that emensly. I should’ve called you first and told you that I was bringing Lizzie home.”

“Lizzie? You actually got her first name? Wow. Dean did she drug you?”

“Shut up. She’s a hunter. I helped her take down 8 vamps in the bar last night.”

“Vampires? We just got rid of a bunch of ghouls just last week, how could this town have a vamp nest too?”

“I don’t know Sammy, maybe because were the fucking Winchesters and that’s just our luck. Anyway, she’s a hunter, and a really good one at that. Me and her have this connection that we both feel and us working together makes us a great team. I can’t wait until you see her out in the field, Sam. She took down almost all the vamps by herself.”

“Well I might be able too. Get this, I found someone who quite possibly had made a deal ten years ago and it’s about to be times up. Perfect place to kill a hellhound.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, Sammy. Bringing her into the trails? Seriously? She’s not getting involved in that. That’s too much life risking to ask for.”

“You’re the one who said they trusted her. I’m just following your lead.”

“Fine, asshole. Continue. Who sold their soul this time?” Dean opened up the fridge and grabbed the bacon he’d just recently purchased. 

“The Cassity Family, up in Idaho. The struck oil there nearly 10 years ago and have made millions off of it.”

“So? People strike oil all the time. Look at the Beverly hillbillies for example.”

Sam shot him an annoyed look as Dean sipped his coffee with a grin. “I agree. But, its geographically impossible to get any oil where they live.”

“Huh. Interesting. When’s the exact date the struck it?”

“Ten years ago exactly this Saturday.” 

“Shit, that means we got to get to Idaho quickly. I’ll go get Lizzie and ask her if she wants to come along. She’s been in the shower for a while now.”

“What do you mean, I heard her leave this morning. I assumed she drove up here herself.”

“Sam, what are you talking about?”

“I heard her go up the stairs and an engine start about 3 hours ago. Did you have another girl in her too?”

Dean from the stove and walked quickly back into his room. The water was still running as he opened the door to find no one in the shower. Taking off into a sprint, he ran back into the library and up the main entrance into the garage, to find to his horror his baby missing.

“Son of a BITCH!” he screamed, throwing the side table halfway across the room. In the place where baby was sitting, lay a piece of paper with his name on it. Shaking in rage, he tore open the letter.

“Fucking shit, she wrote it all in Spanish!” he yelled as he turned to find Sam. His face was set in a hard frown as he took the note away from Dean.

“I can only make out a few of the words, but she seems pissed as fuck for something ‘her hunter’ did.”

“Something I did, are you kidding me?! Get me to google translate I gotta read what this bitch wrote.”

They stormed back inside and Sam got to typing on his computer. Dean was too mad to finish his cooking he had started, and just paced around the kitchen, listening to the clicks of Sam’s laptop.

“Done. Come read it before I say I told you so.”

Swearing under his breath, Dean took the chair next to Sam and moved it closer to him.

My hunter,

You’re just as gullible as I thought. All you needed was some good pussy to open up about how much you needed someone’s help with your hunting skills. You and your idiotic brother have broken the world too many times and I am not going to just sit by and let you do it again. I’ve known about both the angel and the demon tablets, and your little prophet Kevin spilled the beans about the trials to me. Don’t ask how I found him or how I got the information, just know that I’m 4x the better hunters than both you and your brother combined. I’ll be heading to Idaho now in your perfect impala, eyes set on killing a hellhound. The Winchester’s have done enough damage to this world, why not let someone who actually knows what they’re doing have a shot at it? My hunter, thanks for the pleasure and the hickies you gave me. I’ll wear them with pride as I finally shut the gates of hell forever. 

If you catch me, I’ll let you touch my tits again and maybe give you a pity fuck. Your dick was honestly the best part about you. Besides those lips of course.

Yours truly, Ice Queen.

Dean was in a rage. How dare this woman even think about taking his car and his hunt. She had lied to him from the beginning. All that mushy gushy ‘connection’ shit was just that. 

“Dean, say something.”

Dean looked to his brother, his sympathetic eyes asking for just the slightest inkling of insight.

“Pack a bag and grab any piece of gear you find. We’re taking a Men of Letters car to Idaho. And we’re ganking 2 bitches from hell when we get there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to hannahch for leaving a comment on the last chapter. 
> 
> I honestly was just planning on making a one shot of this, but I figured out a way to make it into a series. I'm not sure how many chapters I'm going to do, but more than likely i'll follow the story line from season 8 up until the end of the trials.
> 
> I'll try to update this series once a week. Follow my tumblr @badlandsbrute for information on this series and my other one "Meet You in Chicago."
> 
> I'm having so much fun writing this series. I hope you all enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my friend Eren, who lets me drabble on about Sam while Dean gets left to the way side.
> 
> I left it open to being able to come back to this story and keep writing about Lizzie and Dean. If it’s something you’d be interested in, leave me some comments and I’ll see what I can do.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed. :)


End file.
